Green eyed jealousy
by Lothiriel84
Summary: Jane had always known that this day would come – sooner or later. However, he actually hadn't realized how much it was going to affect him. Until now.
1. Chapter 1

**Green-eyed jealousy**

_O, beware, my lord, of jealousy_

_It is the green-ey'd monster, which doth mock_

_The meat it feeds on_

_- William Shakespeare -  
><em>

**Chapter 1**

Jane had always known that this day would come – sooner or later. However, he actually hadn't realized how much it was going to affect him.

Until now.

He sighed as his gaze drifted towards the kitchenette. Again.

That guy was still chatting with Lisbon – and, though unwillingly, Jane had to acknowledge how much she looked relaxed and happy. He'd never seen her like this before.

Mr. _Whatshisname_ had recently joined the forensics downstairs. Right from the start it was clear that he'd been very impressed by a certain green-eyed Senior Agent.

Maybe the only person in the building that still hadn't noticed the fact was Lisbon herself.

She was going to, anyway. It was just a matter of time.

Then she would also discover that the aforementioned guy was probably her ideal soul mate.

Jane took a moment to consider him as dispassionately as he could. A tall, lean, handsome man in his early forties. Proud of his job and of his own skills. He probably did everything by-the-book, and was thus highly appreciated by his superiors.

Yeah, he was exactly the man that Lisbon deserved. A sensible, reliable chap – who was going to bring stability into her life.

Why it was that Jane felt his heart sinking then? Damn, he should be glad about her happiness.

Lisbon was his only true friend, the single person he really cared for. He _wanted_ her to be happy.

He definitely _wasn't_ jealous of her. How could he be, since he was still in love with his wife?

As he closed his eyes, he could actually see her. His Angela. Smiling at him and gently shaking her head.

_You're such an idiot sometimes, Patrick…_

Yeah, that's exactly what she would tell him if she was alive.

Because he had just lost his heart's desire. Once again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Lisbon couldn't help worrying about Jane. He'd been back into his hideout far too often lately.

She had hoped that – with Red John finally dealt with – he would stop hiding in the attic. That maybe he would try to adjust to some sort of normal life.

She bit her lip as she slid the door open. Jane was lying on his makeshift bed, staring at the ceiling. Not a good sign at all.

She approached him before tentatively asking: "Jane? You okay?"

He didn't look at her. "Yeah. Of course. Why do you ask?"

"Well… maybe because you look like a child sulking in a corner?"

"I'm totally fine, Lisbon".

"No, you're not", she replied assuredly.

He gave her a cold-eyed stare. "I wonder what's wrong with you this morning".

"With me?", she countered in disbelief. "What's wrong with _you_, Jane?"

"You tell me, since apparently you seem to know".

Lisbon paused. She didn't want to get angry with him. She was more than sure that something was really bothering him. She just couldn't guess what this _something_ might be.

"Jane…", she said softly, placing a gentle hand on his arm.

She surely didn't expect him to jerk back – with a hurt look on his face.

"Fine", she told him as calmly as she could. "I thought we were friends and we trusted each other. Clearly I was wrong. I'll leave you alone".

She stormed out of the room, therefore failing to notice the single tear silently sliding on Jane's cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

They were all eating case-closed pizza. Well, except for Jane – who had previously excused himself and left.

He had said he wasn't actually hungry, and he could use some rest. Which in itself didn't make any sense, since he had actually slept on his couch for the best part of that day. Or – at least – had pretended to.

As she took another slice of pizza, Lisbon finally blurted out the question that troubled her most.

"Does any of you guys know what's wrong with Jane?"

Cho and Rigsby exchanged a quick look, while Van Pelt was suddenly absorbed in contemplating her glass of lemonade.

Lisbon raised her eyebrows. "Well?"

"I think that's kind of obvious, boss", was Van Pelt's somewhat reluctant answer.

"Care to explain?"

"I… huh… just mean… you know Jane, don't you? His reactions are kind of weird sometimes".

Sighing, Lisbon just let the matter drop. It was clear that the guys knew something, but wouldn't tell her. She vaguely wondered why.

"Have you ever seen a man like Mr. Sanders?", Rigsby asked in an obvious attempt to change the subject. "He knew that his wife was cheating on him, but said nothing because he didn't want to lose her".

Cho simply shrugged. "He's head over heels in love with her. Didn't you notice the way he looked at her? He would have covered it up even if she was the one who had murdered her lover".

A muffled exclamation came from Lisbon: "Damn!"

They all turned towards her. "What's up, boss?"

Lisbon blushed. "Nothing. I just… remembered something. Sorry, guys, I have to go".

"All right. Night, boss. See you in the morning".

"Have a nice evening, all of you. Goodbye".


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Jane was sitting on the bed of his motel room, drinking a belated cup of tea.

He wondered if the forensic guy was going to take Lisbon out to dinner that evening. They had had lunch a couple of days before, and they had apparently enjoyed each other's company – judging from the expression on Lisbon's face when she was back to the office.

Dating was probably the most obvious step at that point.

He didn't notice at once that someone was knocking. Then he reluctantly stood up and went to the door.

When he saw Lisbon through the peephole he just stood still. He wasn't ready to deal with her – whatever was the reason for her being just outside his door.

"Jane, I know that you're in there. Open that damn door, or I'll break it".

Huh. He didn't like the prospect at all. Taking a deep breath, he just let her in.

"What did I do this time, Lisbon? You usually wait for me to arrive at work before giving me a reprimand".

She actually laughed – which had him quite taken aback.

"You're jealous of me and Brian, aren't you?"

Jane's eyes widened at this. "What? I don't know what you've been drinking with your case-closed pizza, but…"

"I drank nothing but lemonade", she interrupted him. "And I'm pretty sure of what I'm saying".

"I have no idea of what you're talking about".

"Oh, you do. Now I understand why you've been pouting the whole week. You just had the same look as Mr. Sanders when he was staring at his beloved – though unfaithful – wife".

"I'm pretty sure there must have been something else in your lemonade. Maybe I'd better drive you home".

She grabbed the lapels of his jacket. "Jane, look at me".

"I'm looking at you".

"Now I dare you to tell me that I'm wrong".

He couldn't help a brief flash of panic flickering across his face.

"You're wrong. I'm quite happy about you and your… _friend_, actually".

Lisbon laughed again. "I'm afraid you're losing your touch, Jane. There's nothing between Brian and me. We're just friends".

He shrugged. "Well, that's fine. I mean, you should take one step at a time, correct?"

"Jane. I'm not interested in Brian as a boyfriend. Do I have to spell it for you?"

"No, you don't have to. That's none of my business, Lisbon. You can do whatever you want with your own life".

She inched closer to him. "So you're saying you don't care about this?"

"Yeah", he replied, desperately trying to keep his mind straight. A bit difficult, now that he could smell her sweet perfume – a delightful mix of cinnamon and green apple.

"Then if I asked your permission to kiss you now… you'd say no?"

What kind of madness was possessing Lisbon this evening? Well, maybe he actually didn't want to know.

He simply leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers.

That was when Lisbon wrapped her arms around his waist and relaxed against him.

This, this was heaven. Or something very close to it.

"You sure you wouldn't rather have Mr. Nice Guy?", Jane double-checked after some ten minutes. "He's quite fond of you, I deem".

"Jane, you're such an idiot sometimes, you know?"

Grinning at her words, he drew her back into his arms. It looked as if all the women he had fallen for in his entire life had the same opinion of him after all…


End file.
